La promesse de bonheur d'un couple parfait
by katana 00
Summary: Rien d'extravagant. Un autre petit moment volé. Un simple instantané dans une vie de couple. Toujours sans prétention. …


**Disclamer**** :**_ Je suis si épuisée qu'ils me trottent dans la tête que je le dis bien volontiers : ces GBoys ne sont pas à moi ! Alors ouste ! Hors de ma tête !_

_._

**Note :**_ Comme toute trilogie qui se respecte, voici la fin de la suite ! Une quatrième partie dans une trilogie ? Oui oui je sais, ce n'est pas logique ! Mais bon, comme j'aime faire chier le monde et avoir l'esprit de contradiction ! … Et puis, j'avais juré aussi d'en finir avec cette histoire et avec l'écriture, mais que voulez-vous : on ne peut lutter contre une fic qui vous harcèle ! Où est-ce que ça va finir tout ça ?_

_._

_**Ce chapitre est encore la suite de la suite de ma 1**__**ère**__** fic ! **__**Et donc vous le savez maintenant, mais mieux vaut répéter : lire avant « La mort que j'aime », puis « L'illusoire perfection » et enfin « Dans une autre vie éventuellement » avant de vous attaquer à cette partie !**_

.

.

.

**« ****La promesse de bonheur d'un couple parfait.**** »**

.

.

- « **C'est fini.** » asséna Duo l'air tranquille.

- « **Quoi ?** » l'interrogea Heero, encore sous l'anesthésie du plaisir à peine évaporé.

- « **Nous.** » rétorqua l'assassin sans détours ni tendresse. Les yeux arrimés à l'un des stores vénitiens dont l'une des lattes était sensiblement ébréchée. Une négligence surprenante pour le militaire méticuleux et perfectionniste allongé à ses côtés.

- « **Pourquoi ?** » s'alarma aussitôt le soldat. Se relevant afin de mieux appréhender la situation.

Son partenaire, dénatté, assis indolemment sur le lit, aux draps froissés, examinait un coin de la baie vitrée ouvrant sur le balcon. Le visage paisible. Les prémices d'un sourire moqueur à la commissure de ses lèvres merveilleusement ourlées. Du point de vue d'Heero, l'image ne collait aucunement avec les paroles entendues. L'instant était irréel. Surréaliste. Etait-il possible qu'à la suite d'une nuit torride il rêve de tels mots ?

- « **Je me sens prisonnier.** » confessa plus violemment encore le tireur d'élite, comme pour s'assurer que sa proie était bien à terre. Sans rémission possible. Ses yeux violacés ancrés à présent dans ceux bleutés de son partenaire.

« **L'exclusivité m'insupporte.** » crut-il bon d'ajouter pour achever irrémédiablement son amant.

Heero, lui, était défait. Laminé. Lui qui rêvassait, il y a quelques minutes encore, d'être enfin heureux était meurtri pour la seconde fois par cet homme. Ce sombre et insondable ange de la Mort. Shinigami était réellement intransigeant. Intraitable avec quiconque. L'espoir, la promesse de bonheur d'un couple parfait venait d'exploser en plein vol. Nulle sirène n'avait retenti pour l'avertir du danger ! Tout simplement, là, maintenant, il venait de se faire plaquer. Larguer, sans préambule. Brutalement. Sans comprendre véritablement la raison de cette décision inopportune. L'opprobre, de cet immonde rejet, le terrassa davantage, plus férocement s'il eut été possible, à la pensée de sa déclaration lors de son séjour à l'hôpital militaire.

.

En l'absence de réaction de son compagnon, l'américain se leva nonchalamment pour se vêtir. Afin de se parer, à nouveau, de ses habits qui semblaient parfaits pour un deuil tellement ils étaient lugubres et noirs. Oui, parfait pour le deuil d'une relation mort-née. La faucheuse ne laissait rien au hasard.

- « **Alors c'est tout ?** » darda, malgré lui, le japonais. Menaçant de ses prunelles, désormais furieuses, son ami.

L'horreur de la surprise avait été rapidement traitée et assimilée par le cerveau militaire. Comme lui avait inculqué son mentor, le Docteur J : les émotions devaient être maitrisées en toute occasion, sans état d'âme. Quand bien même il tentait d'annihiler le moindre enseignement dispensé par cet homme, une telle habitude, un tel réflexe ne pouvait s'effacer aussi aisément.

- « **Peut-être nous reverrons nous. … Sur le terrain, qui sait. **» s'amusa d'un sourire le tueur, sans une once de culpabilité. D'une main experte, il boutonna prestement la chemise noire et l'enferma dans son jean slim. Dernier moulant à la perfection son corps svelte d'athlète, et tout particulièrement son cul de Dieu grec. Petite friandise préférée d'Heero.

- « **C'est ça qui t'excite Duo ? Le danger ?** » vociféra, sans plus de contenance, l'asiatique. La tentative pour enrayer la colère avait, contrairement à celle de la peine, échouée misérablement.

Sa fureur croissait inévitablement. Son cœur s'emballait comme lors de mission-suicide. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Tempêtant à ses tempes d'un tempo assourdissant. Un lent crescendo incessant, aux périlleuses conséquences, s'activait en lui. Il se transformait en volcan. Et s'il poursuivait sur cette lancée, ce ne serait agréable ni pour lui ni pour son adversaire !

- « **J'aime l'adrénaline. » **avoua l'interpellé, sans cas de conscience, tressant flegmatiquement, placidement, ses longs cheveux.

**« Et ces jours …** »

- « **Dix sept.** » coupa méchamment Heero dont les poings serraient nerveusement les draps fatigués. Ses yeux accrochés au dos qui se mouvait sous l'ouvrage de son propriétaire.

- « **Et ces, dix sept, jours étaient supers avec toi.** » reprit Duo, toisant son homologue, agité, au travers du reflet du miroir de la penderie.

« **Côté sexe, it's perfect. Jamais je ne me suis autant éclaté. » **concéda-t-il poursuivant son œuvre.

**« Or, la routine de la vie quotidienne, elle, me pèse. … Je veux reprendre ma liberté. I wanna be free !** »

- « **Je ne t'en ai jamais privé !** » s'énerva le soldat bondissant hors du lit.

Sans ménagement, il retourna son compagnon contre le meuble. Sous le choc, ce dernier trembla. Aussitôt une fêlure lézarda la glace. Briser un miroir apporte sept ans de malheur dit une croyance populaire, et bien à cet instant, Heero n'en avait rien à foutre ! Ses yeux, à eux seuls, témoignaient du peu de cas qu'il faisait de ce dicton. Il mitraillait littéralement le jeune homme tressé. Il voulait lui faire ressentir toute la haine qui le submergeait à ce moment crucial.

- « **Du sexe. C'est là tout ce que je représente à tes yeux ?** »

- « **Représentait !** » surenchérit l'espiègle Shinigami d'une voix mutine.

- « **Te fout pas de ma gueule !** » leva-t-il le poing. Laissant s'abattre ce dernier sur la surface polie, définitivement fissurée tout du long et en lambeaux sur le sol pour certains endroits.

Même envahi par la pire des colères, il ne parvenait à le bousculer davantage. Il aurait voulu l'écharper, le massacrer, le crever, le tuer même. Pourtant, si proche de lui, toute sa volonté s'évanouissait. Il se trouvait pitoyable une fois de plus. Le Shinigami avait un tel pouvoir sur lui ! Cette ascendance l'emportait sur des terrains minés, néfastes pour son bien-être et ses futures missions. Dans une certaine proportion, J avait raison. Les sentiments l'affaiblissaient. Indéniablement.

- « **N'as-tu jamais rien ressenti de plus intense ?** » s'efforça-t-il de poursuivre aussi vigoureusement qu'il le pût.

.

L'assassin regarda le mercenaire, sans un mot. Son sourire narquois ayant abdiqué pour une expression plus grave. Plus solennelle. L'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie. Game over ! … Machinalement, sans décrocher des yeux bleus orage, il se saisit de la main ensanglantée. Blessée d'échardes et d'éclats de verre.

- « **Tu n'es pas délicat.** » ria nerveusement le soldat, retirant sèchement sa main de celle pourtant chaude et tendre de son amant.

- « **Pourquoi le serai-je ? Ne sommes-nous pas des mecs bordel ? … I hate lying !** **… Et vu nos professions, je pense que tu peux encaisser pareilles déclarations.**» rétorqua l'américain, repoussant légèrement son vis-à-vis pour se frayer un chemin vers la sortie.

- « _Pas si abruptement. … Non, pas quand il est question de sentiments. … Putain, je suis amoureux ! … Est-ce un crime ? Penses-tu comme J ?_» réfléchit Heero le voyant atteindre la porte du studio.

« **Aucune protestation n'est acceptable je suppose. » **lança-t-il pour le retenir quelques minutes supplémentaires. S'accrochant désespérément au peu qu'il pouvait grappiller. Pour sauvegarder son esprit vif et alerte, il fondait un espoir que la fatale décision ne soit pas irréversible. Influencer la Mort est-ce pour le moins imaginable ? Tolérable ? Coûte que coûte, il devait tenter la chance ! Fut-elle l'ultime.

Le tireur d'élite s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Aucun mot ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Juste un soupir. D'exaspération ? De renonciation ? Le propriétaire des lieux n'aurait su exactement le dire à cette seconde.

**- « Ok ! Je tolère ton choix à une condition.** » objecta le militaire, jouant sa dernière carte.

- « **Laquelle ?** » exigea l'assassin sans se retourner pour autant.

- « **Une baise. Une fois par mois. Non négociable.** »

Heero fixait cette condition, à raison, sachant que Duo estimerait cette offre peu contraignante. Tout bien considéré, qu'est-ce qu'une fois par mois ? Ainsi lui permettait-il de goûter à l'extase du sexe et de conserver sa précieuse liberté. S'assurant, lui, de le voir à nouveau. Il fallait omettre le caractère définitif de la rupture. Sa mission serait alors de parvenir à capturer le cœur du Shinigami dans les plus brefs délais. Et n'était-il pas de notoriété publique qu'une mission acceptée par Heero Yuy, était une mission accomplie ?

- « **Drôle de condition ! » **riposta le tueur, une grimace diabolique se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

**« Que me reprochais-tu récemment ?** » se réjouit-il, devinant pertinemment la tactique et la finalité de son amant.

- « **Je payerai le prix.** » enchaina le japonais pour éviter toute discussion interminable.

Il s'approcha sans nulle hésitation dans la démarche. Il devait être solide. Invulnérable. Inébranlable pareil à un roc. Ne laisser filtrer aucune fragilité. Aucune infirmité. Une défaillance anéantirait sa force de persuasion. Et, présentement, il en était hors de question !

- « **Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne suis pas une pute !** »

La vitesse de réaction fut si véloce que la tresse sembla fouetter l'air autours de lui. Les yeux améthyste, brillants tel le diamant, étaient enflammés pareil à l'Enfer. Le repaire supposé du Shinigami. La main gantée de cuir noir sur le cou du militaire, qui n'avait pas bronché à cette prise, se resserrait dangereusement. Ce dernier sentait son souffle se briser dans sa gorge. La poigne était mortelle.

- « **J'en suis conscient. C'est un ordre de mission.** » informa la voix éteinte.

- « **Je ne suis pas militaire.** » para dédaigneusement le châtain, sanglant davantage le gosier de sa proie.

- « **Alors c'est un contrat.** » répondit Heero fièrement sachant que Duo ne pourrait refuser à ce terme.

- « **Un contrat ?** » répéta-t-il avec un énigmatique rictus, délestant quelque peu sa prise.

- « **Oui. » **affirma déterminé le soldat. Soulagé, intérieurement, de cette petite manifestation chez son vis-à-vis. La tension était moins palpable. Cependant, il devait rester sur ses gardes car la Mort pouvait s'avérer retors.

**« Cible : moi. Objet : me faire mourir de plaisir. Echéance : une fois par mois.** » détailla-t-il les termes dudit contrat, tout en ferraillant du regard avec l'exécuteur.

- **« Te faire mourir ? No problem ! » **obtempéra-t-il, l'étranglant à nouveau. Il toisait les yeux intenses et fiers de son belligérant à la recherche d'une révolte. Se laisserait-il faire si facilement ? Cela serait frustrant. Et peu familier du soldat. Pourquoi ne laissait-il donc pas sortir la hargne peinte dans ses pupilles océan ?

- « **Je ne peux accepter pareille tractation.** » signifia-t-il, renonçant à sa macabre entreprise.

- « **Raison ?** » exigea, promptement, l'homme nu.

- « **Ce contrat me lierait à toi. A perpétuité !** » expliqua le plus jeune sans se départir de sa vivacité.

- « **Ah oui ! Ta liberté ! … Périodicité du contrat : une année.** » stipula l'aîné.

- « **Passé ce délai ?** » se méfia, raisonnablement, le châtain prêt à reprendre sa route.

- « **Tu seras libérer de cette mission.** » attesta le militaire sans hésitation.

- « **Pourquoi une année ?** » s'inquiéta le natté dont les yeux soupçonneux cherchaient à épingler la moindre réaction révélatrice des intentions de son ennemi.

- « **Pur pragmatisme. Forte probabilité. Simple estimation de nos espérances de vie, considérant nos professions.** » assigna ce dernier sans plus d'émotion dans la voix. Le calme l'avait reconquit. La colère n'était qu'un fumeux souvenir. Plus d'actualité. Une bataille primordiale se jouait maintenant. Il devait être maître de son corps, de ses sens et de son esprit. La colère aurait été nuisible pour mener à bien la guerre qui se profilait.

- « **Si nous survivons ?** » émit sournoisement l'assassin, sûr de sa longévité.

- « **Le contrat sera caduc. Je suis un homme d'honneur.** » lui certifia Heero, souhaitant que d'ici là Duo aurait succombé à l'amour. Avec lui s'entend !

- « **Si je ne peux honorer le contrat pour cause d'autres engagements ?** » sonda-t-il, consciencieusement, en quête du moindre danger dans cet étrange engagement.

- « **Une fois par mois. C'est réalisable. Rares sont les contrats nécessitant tant de temps. Du moins pour « Le Shinigami », n'est-ce pas ?** » piqua le militaire. Titillant l'orgueil de l'autre combattant.

.

Ainsi, Duo, l'assassin parfait, quitta le studio d'Heero, le soldat en rémission, un franc sourire aux lèvres. Cet homme, coriace, le surprenait toujours un peu plus. Prometteur ? Yes ! Excitant ? Of course ! Il devait bien avouer qu'un regain d'intérêt enflammait son être malsain. Décidément, il adorait les défis les plus farfelus ! Les plus immoraux.

Dans la rue, il sentit des yeux verrouillés sur lui. Sans la moindre hésitation ni doute, il devina aisément qui le pistait de la sorte. Son « coup d'Enfer » ne le lâcherait donc jamais ? Qui était réellement la cible de l'autre ?

- « _Devrons-nous nous affronter notre vie durant ? Est-ce ce que tu désires sincèrement ? … Si oui, alors je serai ton homme ! … Le soldat parfait va renaître !_ » promit Heero en épiant, de son balcon, le jeune homme qui s'éloignait.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** :**_ Le mot « fin » se suffit à lui-même. Enfin si je peux m'exprimer ainsi ! … J'ose même plus dire « ultime » ou quoique ce soit vu les résultats précédents ! Alors encouragez-moi pour stopper ce massacre (c'est pire que les montagnes russes avec moi non ?), avant qu'une seconde trilogie ne se pointe ! I_I_

_Voilà Idadri, tu sais à quoi ressemble « ma » suite de la troisième fic ! Déçue ? ^^_


End file.
